darkanti heartless
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: mark became too emotional, and dark took among himself to do shit, until antisepticeye came over and he started his revenge to darkiplier for all of the time, dark used him. DarkiplerXantisepticeeye, a whole bunch of M rated stuff happening read for the smut


Dark moaned as he was tired for taking over mark for an entire day, he half assed his way through the day making videos mainly enjoying grossest games, feeding his pets like leaving the bag of dog food open in the backyard, throw his dirty laundry into the pool to be cleaned, and the last chore is moving his old desk outside, from the top floor to outside. Dark hated this but he has to mark became emotional last night after drinking trying to deny feelings and emotion for jack because he's in America for a news interview, and mark passed out and dark couldn't wake him up in the mindscape he tried nightmares and doubted about feelings jack everything.

So he took over marks body and done his chores for him, bitching along the way, as he pushed the desk to the balcony, he look over to see if marks car wasn't there or anyone living there, he knelt down and lift the desk with his legs and pushed it over the metal railing and the wooden desk fell, shattering into chunks, he look to see the damage, it was part everywhere and splinters everywhere in the garden to the car.

"Well I'm fucking done" said dark cleaning his hands, he walks inside and into marks room, he was sweating a lot, from 10 in the morning to 7PM in the afternoon, he took off his shirt looking at the mirror, with his muscular features the only thing he sees is his heart. an upside down heart, hollow, a constant reminder he is nothing but a hollow shadow, a figment, a nobody, he lift his right hand over his chest to his cut out heart and touched it, it was like touching card board box with a piece missing, he curl two if his finger into the shape and he felt a sudden surge, sending waves all over his body, light enough to feel it but not powerful enough to hurt him. He groaned at the touch and let go, he look back at the mirror and admiring himself, he turn to stretch out his limbs and he heard a sudden noise from downstairs, sounding like door closing.

"fuck if any one that pussy friends find out I'm not mark, I'm dead" then he went to grab a hand mirror for some reason mark have and turn to the door but to only see the image of another he love to rape and pound into submission, antisepticeye "oh it's you, bitch"

Anti-leaned in the door way, dropping a bag on the floor and smiled "yes me, jack got stressed out and I took the first chance to get out, I love your new look, by the way" said anti, dark look down he see he's not wearing a shirt "I love it"

"Fuck off, or unless you want a rough night, emphases on rough meaning, I will use you till you paralysed" said dark smiling.

"I know, I fucking hate it, do you feel anything?" asked anti

"Why you asked? You're a sociopath that being punched and strange pain fetish" said dark turning around

"I know but at least I feel something like pain, pleasure guilt and all that other stuff" said anti he stood up straight and walked towards dark "do you feel anything" dark sigh and gestured his heartless heart "I have one too" anti-grabbed his collar shirt and pulled down so his heartless heart is visible.

"I know I fucked you naked so many times I'm just curious about that stupid barcode" said dark, he was about to grab a shirt but he felt a cloth with a sweet smell over his nose and mouth, after a few second the cloth was removed and dark slummed over.

"What the FUCK?!" he yelled, he look back to see anti holding the said cloth, he smiled.

"I've been wondering for a while what it would feel like if I topped you, so whenever Jacky was stressed out I take the chance to get things ready for this day" said anti he turn to his bag and grab it as dark was hungering over the dresser panting, feeling his temperature rising.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. YOU. IDIOT" said dark with his venomous voice.

"It's some sort of sex drug I brought" said anti, he turn to dark with leather cuffs "now time for revenge" he grab both of darks hands and cuff them, then he lift dark up and pushed him to the bed rough with his back facing him.

"When I get out of these fucking things I will kill you" rasped dark, the touch of anti hand raised his temperature.

"okay try" then anti pushed dark head to him and he gave a audible kiss to him, pushing his tongue in his mouth tasting his cotton candy mouth, sweet to the touch of his pierced tongue "just how I like it cotton candy"

"s-shut up" then anti kissed the back of dark neck, trailing the kiss to his jaw line, as deep down as he could and back to the back of the neck. Dark hold his moans and groan, not giving him any kind of satisfaction, he bit his lips hard trying to close them

"Aww darks are you hiding from me?" anti brushed his hand over dark ass, siding down and into his pants, under his underwear, tightly holding his right cheek, his nails dug deep, breaking his round skin. Dark lightly groaned an in pain, he shift his hips to get anti off him "you like it?"

"What do you think?" said dark, anti slide the hand out, he stood back and removed his shirt and return to dark. He slides it over dark abdomen and up to the heartless hole, and curls his fingers in the heartless hole and dark face heated up, the blush rose over his face, he couldn't hold it any more, he cried out loud.

"See dark, you're not completely emotionless" anti deepens his fingers, twisting his fingers, dark moaned and groaned louder.

"Say you love it"

"n-no, y-you bitch" dark try to shake anti's fingers but it only intensify the sensation, his cock stiffen fast and rub his hips on the bed.

"wow you getting hard maybe I should help you" said anti he unbuckled darks pants and pulled them down to his ankles, he look over the broad shoulder to see dark erection stiff and leaking pre-cum. Anti pull out a small ring and put it around darks cock. Dark moaned at the pressure and face planted into the bed trying to use the edge of the bed so he could feel something, anti smile at dark humping the bed he took his pants and grab the lotion and readies himself for dark.

"Anti, please" begged dark

"okay, since you asked" he then climb over him and position himself over dark "you like when you go raw, I want to try it" and he thrust himself all the way into dark, dark moaned loud, he pulled the cuff so he could get free and kill anti. Anti lower to dark neck, kissing him, biting him, he returned his hand to dark heartless hole and continues the fingering, and his other wrapped around his erection pumping him lightly and thrusting hard and fast. Dark he panted into the bed, muffled screams and moans and with anti stimulating him he feel like he's going to cum but with the cockring around him he can't, and with anti fucking him raw, he feel his inside splitting, getting wet with anti lotion cock he's almost tearing up, drooling and pre smearing the bed and him.

"Anti pleases!" he screamed he hate it he have to resort to begging and pleading "I can't take it anymore"

"No you've done this to me too many times, now I have my revenge, my sweet succulent revenges" then he turn dark head as far as he could and kissed dark again, thrusting his tongue in to taste the cotton candy mouth. Dark moaned into the kiss as anti thrust faster, anti smiled into the kiss feeling himself about to cum, he let go and lower dark more into the bed and piston his hips "AH-G-GODFUCK… DARK …..I'M GOING TO…..FUCKING!" he came inside dark with one powerful thrust, dark moaned in pain and distress, anti cum but not him, anti pull out looking down to see cum sliding down darks legs "wow (pant) your fantastic"

"And w-went I g-et o-out I will fucking kill you even if I have to kill jack" said dark, struggling, panting with his stiff hard and sensitive self.

"Well, the only way you can kill me if I let you go, but…" he look at the bag and pulled out a vibrator, he licked the long shaft and position it to dark gaping hole "you might be more focus on this then me" he thrust the toy all the way into dark, he screamed in pleasure, he twisted himself up and fell off the bed and sitting on the floor moaning and the toy is poking his prostate, he leaned over panting, with drool spilling over his mouth.

"I F-F-FUCKING HATE –Y-YOU!" he screamed, anti smiled and what dark didn't see was anti holding some sort of box, anti pressed a button and the vibrator came to life inside dark. Dark leaned back up moaning and panting as anti watches.

"Well, this is nice but I really needed a shower, don't worry about marks friends come here" anti grab a ball gag and place it around darks mouth and click it one and looking back at dark, a heated mess with a boner and a toy up his ass "jack gave them VIP passes he got from the interview to a new bar opening here so" then he grab a starcher and locked darks legs apart so he couldn't close them ore comfort himself in anyway "have fun here as I use the showers" anti then open marks closet reviling the mirror in the door, showing dark himself, a heated and messed up, dark close his eyes but he couldn't and he cum dry, like a woman, he panted feeling his cock stiff hard "wow did you cum, well see yeah"

Then the man with left dark alone, dark moaned behind the ball gag, watching anti leaving, then back to himself, Dark couldn't handle anymore, he close his eyes and let mark take over.

Mark open his eyes in shock, with the vibrating sensation, his naked body, the pain around his lower half he look around and saw himself in the mirror and see himself with the ball gag, the stretcher bar, the ring tight around his cock. He moaned loudly and the door open, he looks to see anti with wet hair, and a towel around his hips "well I guess darky couldn't handle it anymore" said anti walking to mark"

"I guess I should let you go, but nah, this will be better", said anti, mark knows id anti got to dark, then he couldn't do anything till anti is satisfied his perverted ambition.


End file.
